Délicieuse couverture
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait. Sauf que de temps à autre, on l'est trop. Une jeune personne va en faire les frais tandis qu'une autre va en profiter.


**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est celui qui a inventé les personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat** **et** **Gatiss** les ont transportés au XXIè sicèle,** Lara, Benedict et Martin** sont ceux qui les incarnent.

**Pairings:** Irène x Mary, Sherlock x Irène, SherEne

C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe entre deux femmes, si vous avez des conseils en la matière, n'hésitez pas!

**One-Shot** écrit pour **Elizabeth Mary Holmes**.

**Avertissements:** Même si j'ai mis Sherlock x Irène en personnages principaux, c'est un Irène x Mary, je suis désolée. Comme je l'ai indiqué au-dessus, c'est lemon entre deux femmes et rating aussi en raison du langage (mais pas de la bouche de nos deux femmes!).

* * *

**Délicieuse couverture**

* * *

Un parking plongé dans l'obscurité est toujours propice aux rencontres plus ou moins douteuses. Plusieurs venaient y faire leurs achats d'une nature un peu particulière et ne voulaient absolument pas être vus en possession de ces produits. D'autres voulaient rencontrer des personnes un peu particulières et certaines recherchaient le frisson de l'aventure.

Une jeune femme se présenta sur ce lieu si dangereux et pourtant si séduisant pour ceux qui voulaient connaître l'aventure. Elle avait entendu parler de certains dealers qui se promenaient dans le coin et pour une fois, elle avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Elle était médecin, venait de rentrer à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew et ne voulait pas que son poste soit supprimé en raison de sa présence ici.

Elle avança donc doucement et sûrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour observer les gens dangereux dont on l'avait mise en garde, elle releva la tête et ne vit pour l'instant personne. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir écouté son collègue qui avait peut-être voulu profiter de sa candeur et sa gentillesse. Aussi voulut-elle rentrer tout de suite mais l'occasion était trop belle et sa curiosité naturelle avait pris le dessus.

Elle attendit donc encore quelques instants pour savoir si quelqu'un allait effectivement venir ou non, elle était décidément intriguée même si sur le coup, elle en voulait terriblement à son collègue. Elle se mit à genoux sur le macadam noir, ignorant la douleur occasionnée sur ses genoux, voulant absolument savoir. Elle avait décidément l'intérêt d'un enfant encore très jeune face au monde qui l'entoure.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le capot de sa voiture, histoire de ne rien manquer du spectacle qui pourrait se présenter à elle. La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux bleus comme si elle voulait absorber tout ce qui se trouvait dans les parages.

**Secret – Secret –Secret – Secret – Secret **

Dans l'immeuble en question, une femme déguisée en homme, portant un costume noir et une perruque brune courrait dans les escaliers qui menaient vers l'extérieur, on avait certainement repéré ses traces mais peut-être pas reconnu son identité. Elle pouvait encore espérer que ces imbéciles ne seraient pas à ses trousses le jour suivant et que son compagnon ne serait pas tué d'ici quarante-huit heures. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son manque de discrétion mais le connaissant et surtout ses goûts, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur plus longtemps.

Elle vérifia encore une fois que ses poursuivants ne l'avaient pas rattrapée du tout en jetant un coup d'œil éperdu vers le sommet de la tour. Aucun bruit ne venait pour l'instant troubler le calme environnant. Cela dit, elle entendit une ou deux protes qui claquèrent au-dessus d'elle et elle s'empressa de poursuivre sa course vers le bas de l'immeuble. Elle savait que rechercher l'information ici serait vraiment dangereux, elle l'avait dit à son compagnon mais il avait affirmé lui faire confiance. D'accord.

Mais quand il s'agissait de faire tomber tout le réseau de votre pire ennemi, obtenir la moindre bribe se révélait franchement risqué pour ne pas dire mortel dans certains cas. Bien entendu, Sherlock n'avait pas la même conception que tout le monde du danger de mort que la plupart mais elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient un certain instinct de survie. Des gifles, il méritait des gifles. Tiens, c'était une excellente idée sur le coup, elle avait gardé sa cravache en plus ! Il allait payer pour son manque de lucidité ! Et peut-être qu'après elle l'embrasserait follement sur le coup de l'adrénaline pour prouver qu'elle était le maître de leur relation.

Puis elle trouve enfin cette porte qu'elle cherchait tant depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'immeuble. C'était une porte banalisée et complètement anodine pour celui qui ne savait pas regarder correctement. Elle trouva le code en quelques secondes et pénétra la pièce sombre, elle alluma la lumière en un tournemain et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et trouva ce qu'elle désirait : un vieux dossier qui trônait sur une étagère et elle quitta aussitôt les lieux.

Elle fourra le dossier dans sa chemise et redescendit sans demander son reste, elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée le lendemain dans la Tamise. Elle retrouva très vite le chemin vers l'extérieur du bâtiment et se rua sur le parking de l'immeuble. C'est là qu'elle la vit : une jeune femme au doux visage et aux yeux bleus innocents. Pendant un instant elle ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune intruse mais la femme déguisée entendit des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches.

Elle prit sa décision en deux secondes et marcha tout droit vers la jeune beauté en face d'elle, elle contourna la voiture et s'aperçut que la beauté en question avait les doigts tremblants. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Peut-être était-ce dû à sa subite apparition ? Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, après tout, elle allait passer un très bon moment.

Elle prit sa voix la plus masculine, ayant pris des cours de comédie en plus de chant…

-Alors ma douce ? On se promène toute seule loin de chez ses parents ?

Sa voix s'était faite suave, chaude et séductrice, personne ne savait lui résister et surtout pas une jeune femme comme elle. Une jeune femme comme elle ne connaissait sans doute pas les ruses des autres et la roublardise de certains. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde et lui intima de se lever, l'épaule tressauta légèrement, signe que la fille était vraiment effrayée.

-Que me voulez-vous… ?

La voix de la jeune femme était douce à ses oreilles et Irène ne peut que tomber sous le charme de cette innocence, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu quelqu'un d'aussi innocent !

-Ca ne sera rien de bien méchant…

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sentant la chaleur envahir son corps quand la voix suave de l'homme en face d'elle entrait dans ses oreilles. Elle se sentit baisser sa tête vers l'arrière, ses lèvres attendant les lèvres de l'autre. Et elles se posèrent sur elles en un baiser doux et chaleureux et si tendre ! Aucun de ses anciens petits-amis n'avait montré cette douceur envers elle. Ils avaient tous été si brutaux, si bestiaux qu'elle avait pris peur des hommes. Mais cet homme là, était complètement différent des autres.

Mary se laissait complètement aller contre le corps de l'autre et ressentit le ventre rond de l'autre mais elle se fichait du ventre de l'autre, il était si doux si gentil ! Elle se blottit contre ce ventre qui lui paraissait chaud et chaleureux. Frémissante, elle passa main derrière la nuque d'homme et caressa sa nuque froide et ses cheveux.

Irène ne ressentait strictement aucune honte à ce qu'elle faisait, elle adorait vraiment cette jeune femme, elle répondait très vite à ses avances, d'ailleurs qui étai assez fort pour se protéger contre La Femme même déguisée ? Personne. Même Sherlock était tombé sous le charme. Elle enlaça encore plus la jeune femme et passa sa main sous la ceinture de sa jupe blanche.

Mary cria de surprise et se rendit compte que finalement il était comme tous les autres : profiter de son corps et de sa gentillesse et sa candeur. Elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte mais la voix suave de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la retint à nouveau. Elle était mesmérisante et envoutante, elle ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

Les lèvres de l'homme, ou du moins croyait être un homme, descendirent cers sa nuque et la jeune blonde gémit de plaisir, Irène était vraiment douée pour faire chavirer les gens. Elle réussissait toujours à faire fondre tout le monde même ceux qui se disaient asexuels. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait présenter cette jeune femme à Sherlock pour qu'ils fassent un ménage à trois, comme ce serait idéal !

Mais elle était si fragile, si tendre, si naïve qu'Irène ne voulut absolument pas l'inviter dans leurs folles aventures aux quatre coins du globe à pourchasser les hommes de Moriarty. Elle serait tuée en si peu de temps mais elle ne se doutait même pas que la jeune femme qu'elle embrassait fougueusement avait tout appris en matière de tir au fusil et au pistolet de son père. Le Capitaine Morstan avait fait ses classes et avaient reçu la médaille d'honneur pour services rendus à la nation.

Puis les deux femmes se posèrent sur le capot de la voiture, ainsi Irène pourrait mieux observer les hommes de Moran dans le coin. Et profiter d'un instant de plaisir aussi. Elle dénoua les lacets de la jupe de la jeune blonde et retira sa culotte qui tomba parterre, elle passa aussi ses mains sous son chemisier et la jeune femme se retrouva nue très vite. Mais Irène se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déshabiller devant Mary, elle portait un coussin sur son ventre et elle n'était pas exactement un homme. Alors autant se pencher pour saisir dans ses lèvres les seins de la jeune femme.

Mary gémit de plaisir, cet homme lui faisait un tel effet sur elle, il savait vraiment s'y prendre, quel gentleman ! Il lui lécha consciencieusement les tétons et fit passe sa langue sur son ventre, elle frissonna de plaisir puis elle sentit la langue de l'homme se glisser sur un tout autre élément de son corps.

-Non… non… pas…

Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas et fit une bouchée de son sexe et elle sentit l'humidité de la langue de l'autre et gémit une fois encore de plaisir. Cette même langue mima l'acte sexuel dans un tout antre de con corps et Mary sentit l'orgasme s'emparer d'elle, son ci se répandit dans tout le parking. Et des hommes arrivèrent :

-Laisse, c'est qu'un putain de couple. On s'est fait avoir.

-Mais quel con tu fais ! On explique quoi au patron ? On va avoir deux balles dans la cervelle !

Puis Mary comprit soudainement dans sa honte, sa gêne et son embarras qu'ils étaient observés, l'homme se retira très vite, comme gêné par sa conduite. Mary se rhabilla à la vitesse éclair et quitta les lieux, sans demander son reste à l'homme si suave… Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait embrassé une… femme ? Voilà pourquoi il ou plutôt elle n'avait pas retiré son pantalon ! On avait vraiment profité d'elle, elle décida que plus jamais elle n'écouterait les autres et qu'elle serait un peu moins naïve à l'avenir.

**Secret – Secret – Secret – Secret – Secret – Secret**

Irène rentra chez elle et vit avec bonheur que son compagnon s'était peut-être endormi sur le fauteuil, leur fauteuil. Elle prit discrètement la direction de la salle-de-bain et prit une douche très rapide, se badigeonnant de savon et de parfum histoire de bien chasser celui de la jeune femme, des fois que Sherlock se doutait de sa loyauté envers lui. Mais depuis quand parlait-elle de loyauté envers un homme, envers… celui avait qui elle couchait depuis leurs retrouvailles ?

Leur relation avait-elle déjà atteint ce stade faute d'un meilleur terme ? Elle se sentit sale d'avoir trahi Sherlock qui l'avait attendue peut-être désespérément, ou plutôt avait attendu le dossier qu'elle avait porté sur son ventre jusqu'ici qui reposait sur la table basse. La jeune altesse à qui elle avait assuré ses services voilà longtemps avait toujours décrit Irène comme quelqu'un de vraiment fidèle à sa promesse, Irène avait ri délicatement ce jour-là, mimant la timidité. Et pourtant, la jeune aristocrate avait raison, elle détestait ne pas remplir un contrat jusqu'au bout et maintenant qu'elle partageait son lit tous les soirs avec quelqu'un, elle se sentait lier à lui de plus en plus.

Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui alors ? Elle toucha le dos de la main de Sherlock et l'empoigna de toutes ses forces et se blottit contre lui, sa conscience la mettant à mal pour le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé pour la jeune blonde. Elle baissa le front de Sherlock et laissa couler une larme… Elle avait vraiment sacrifié sa promesse pour ce dossier.

-Désolée.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé? Avez-vous apprécié? Avez-vous des remarques?**

**Si c'est le cas, dites-le par une review!**


End file.
